Gomedha (Disgustedorite)/Fusion Notes
Like all Gems, Gomedha has quite a few consistent features across all of her fusions. If you would like to design a fusion of Gomedha and one of your OCs, please use this page as a guideline. Required Features There are certain features that are always required on Gomedha fusions, regardless of who she's fusing with. All Gomedha fusions will have: * A ruff of fur around the neck, which is an extension of the fusion's hair ** If Gomedha is in her winter coat at the time of fusion, this may go down the fusion's back as well or even cover the entire body ** In some fusions, the hair and ruff may be replace with feathers or quills. * A visible tail of any length * A non-human, animal-like face covered in shorter fur ** At least one pair of eyes in the fusion will have slit pupils, unless the animal the fusion is inspired by has a unique eye type; for example, the teardrop-shaped pupils of a hyena or the oval-shaped pupils of a hoofed animal. ** An animal-like nose is a must, unless her partner is a nose gem; in that case, get creative with the positioning of the gemstone! ** No matter how many Gems are in the fusion, the face will never look completely human; however, it can resemble the faces of non-human primates, including the great apes. * Scales which cover all exposed skin except the nose and the ears * Hoof-like fingers and toes ** In fusions with quartzes, these hooves are sharp like claws ** If there are more than three other Gems without hooves involved in the fusion, they may fail to show up due to being diluted by the other component's features Unless her fusion partner lacks pants, the fusion will also wear some type of garment covering the crotch, no matter how animal-like the fusion is otherwise. If Gomedha is fused with a bipedal Gem (ie one who is not corrupted), the fusion will always stand upright with at least the upper-most pair of arms being held high above the ground for use in grabbing things and manipulating objects. Common Duplications As a Vega Garnet, Gomedha will not have any duplication when fusing with most members of the red subclass of her Gem-type. One single-part duplication, such as a third arm or a third eye, may occur in fusions with members of the green subclass; and one single-pair duplication, like an extra pair of arms or eyes, may occur in fusions with members of the brown subclass. With all other types of Gem, these are the most common duplications: * Extra eyes are present in nearly every fusion involving Gomedha. * Gomedha often contributes an extra pair of arms as well, though the metal content of her fusion partner's gemstone may cause this to be less likely to happen. She almost never contributes extra arms when fused with a corundum. * If Gomedha's fusion partner has breasts, the fusion may have several. Think like the teats on the belly of a dog or cat. ** Please either cover these tastefully or only hint at the shape. Preferably both. Clothing While Gomedha herself does not wear clothing, her fusions probably should. Gomedha does contribute greatly to the aesthetic of the clothes and even to what's worn and what's not, though uniforms may be entirely retained from her partner in some cases. * Her fusions' clothes are always ripped. This appears to just be a thing for corrupted Gems, fusion or not. * If the fusion's neck ruff is long enough to cover the chest (particularly the breasts, if present), then in accordance with the wookie rule the fusion is allowed to remain topless. * Unless her partner was not wearing pants at the time of the fusion, all Gomedha fusions will have at least something covering the crotch other than just fur or scales. * Gomedha fusions never wear shoes or gloves. Socks are a maybe. Partner's Contributions Certain Gem-types may bring specific features into the fusions, which are unique to their fusions with Gomedha. * If the fusion involves a Pearl, the nose will have an upwards point. This can be like the horn of a rhino, or like the nose of a leaf-nosed bat. * If the fusion involves a Quartz, the hooves will be sharpened into claws. Other * When picking a gemstone, if there's an option with an exotic-sounding name, go for it. Otherwise, pick whatever works best. * Gomedha fusions usually have stripes or spots on them somewhere; whether these stripes or spots are places on the clothing, fur, or scales doesn't matter as long as they're visible. * Gomedha fusions may be based on any non-human tetrapod animal, excluding snakes and other limbless reptiles. This does include dinosaurs. Gallery Gomedha + Disgustedorite's other OCs Padparadscha New.png|Padparadscha (Gomedha + Pyrite)|link=http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Padparadscha_(fusion)_(Disgustedorite) Gomedha + other people's OCs KornerupineFusionn.png|Kornerupine (Gomedha + Blue Spinel)|link=http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kornerupine_(SaltyPearl_%26_Disgustedorite) Gomedha + canon characters (to be written) Category:A to Z